


A FLAPPY BIRD FANFICTION

by rineolus



Category: EXO (Band), Flappy Bird (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rineolus/pseuds/rineolus
Summary: Exo playing flappy bird. nuff said





	1. Chapter 1

**Title** : A FLAPPY BIRD FANFICTION  
**# of chapters** : oneshot  
**Word Count** : 1.5k-ish  
**Pairing** : ChanHun | ninja!KaiSoo  
**Bands** : EXO (main)  
**Rating** : PG  
**Warning** : xx  
**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters. Hates all go to flappy bird.  
**Prompt** : flappy bird  
**PDF Download Link:** xx  
**Summary** : Exo playing flappy bird. nuff said  
**A/N** : cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/660290). originakly posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rineolus/status/430201589887156224). typed directly on my phone, unedited, no spellcheks etc.

It was already way past midnight when Chanyeol had finally had the chance to come home and perhaps sneak some rest before he takes off for his next schedule early in the morning.Their dorm was filled by nothing but darkness, and the eerie sound of the ticking clock hanged on the wall in the kitchen. Chanyeol had never seen the sense of having one since none of them had ever looked at the clock yet Kyungsoo had insisted that having one made the space a little close to feeling like home.   
  
A grunt and a huff was heard right before he turned the knob on his door. Baekhyun was probably watching one of those variety shows the elder liked to watch for "learning purposes". The managers would definitely flip once they found out that the other male was staying up too again. He just shook his head as he pushed the door open, only to be greeted by an empty bed across the room and a tall lump clad in stage clothes they had worn in one of their shows that night, eyes focused on a screen, curled up on his bed.  
  
"Sehun?" His eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Shhh."  
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"I said shhh." The younger grunted once more. "Be quiet."  
  
Chanyeol snorted, unused to the younger's blatant rejection as he dropped his backpack rigt by the door. The walk towards his bed was pai fully far, every step was excruciatingly slow as his body yearned for the comfort of his matress.  
  
He plopped himself right by the boy, silently side eyeing the younger as he felt a certain spark in the depths of his core.The boy's eyes were still lined by a thin layer of kohl, feathered by long, uncurled lashes as it glowed in the darkness illumintaed by nothing by the light of his phone. His pinkish lips tinted by a darker shade of red and Chanyeol couldnt help but feel a pitter-patter in pit of his stomach as he thought how the image in front of him seem to be a tiny bit close to being unreal. He poked the younger's cheek for good measures - to make sure that the sight was not a mirage his tiredness had brought him.  
  
"What?" Sehun finally switched his attention to the elder, putting his phone down but not letting it go. "What do you want?"  
  
Chanyeol pouted. Sehun just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Sehun huffed once more, averting his eyes back to his phone, right thumb tapping its way on the screen. "Gramps kicked me out. I was going to go to Jongin but I heard some moans and shit then I heard Kyungsoo's muffled scream right before I opened the door. I took that as a sign to abort that idea. Baekhyun was here and he said I can take your bed until you come home. He stayed for about half an hour until he started cursing at me while hitting me with a pillow and yellong something like how I'm such a lame excuse for a human being." Sehun grunted, shaking his phone with a little bit of force. "What an asshole."  
  
  
Chanyeol just shook his head once more, ruffling the boy's already mussed up hair before he stood up, smile plastered on his lips. The pitter patter in the put of his stomach had somehow managed to make its way up to his chest and the more he stayed right by Sehun, the closer it would be for his heart to explode.  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"I'm gonna go change." Chanyeol shrugged. "I need to sleep. I'm tired."  
  
The younger just hummed in response before Chanyeol quickly changed into his pajamas, ignoring the fact that his hair was still soaked in styling products and his face still caked with make up.  
  
"You should too. It's late. We have a schedule early morning tomorrow." Chanyeol muttered groggily as he took his spot back in the bed, nuzzling his face on the younger's shoulder. "Good night Sehun."  
  
Sehun just hummed in reponse once more as he patted the elder's head, shifting a little bit for comfort and Chanyeol could swear to the skies that that was more than enough for him to fall asleep with a smile taped on his lips as he gently wrapped his arms around the younger's waist.  
  
  
  
"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKING FUCK! UGH!"   
  
Chanyeol groaned as another string of curses invaded his ears.Warm body beside him wriggling out of his embrace.  
  
"Sehun?" He muttered, voice hoarse and tired from his disturbed sleep as he quickly averted his vision to the digital clock sitting on his nightstand. "It's three in the morning. What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Sehun patted the elder's head once more, running his fingers through the black locks. "Go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you."  
  
  
Chanyeol hummed as he leaned to the younger's touch before he raised his head and looked at Sehun's face. "Is this why Baek beat you up? You know how much he likes his sleep."  
  
Sehun's lips curved into a sheepish smile, eyes twinkling in the midst of the darkness of dawn and Chanyeol's heart couldnt help but flutter.   
  
"Yes." Chanyeol snorted, earning a glare from the younger. "I got kind of excited. I almost beat my high score."  
  
"What are you doing anyway?"   
  
"Playing." Sehun looked up at at the elder, grinning.  
  
Chanyeol just frowned, playfully pinching the boy's nose before cupping its cheeks. "Go change and go to sleep."   
  
"But-"  
  
"Nu-uh." He grabbed the phone from Sehun's hands and hid it under his pillow. "No more buts. Where going to bed."  
  
Sehun rolled his eyes once more, cute pout slowly forming on the younger's lips and Chanyeol didnt know of he should start jumping around screaming or crawl in a corner and cry.  
  
"I dont have change of clothes. Junmyeon wont let me in our room. That grumpy old man."   
  
Chanyeol groaned as he pushed himself up from his extremely comfortable spot on his bed - arms still wrapped around the younger's middle, eyes locked on the crescent shaped orbs. His feet felt heavy with every step he took towards his wardrobe, taking the boy's phone with him just to be sure. It was already a known fact that Sehun gets cold easily hencd the thick pajamas and shirt that was thrown across the room to the younger's face yet his mouth agaped when he saw what the boy was doing.  
  
"Oh Sehun."  
  
"Shhh."  
  
The response felt a little too nostalgic and Chanyeol felt like slapping some sense into the younger.  
  
"The fuck are you doing with my phone?"  
  
Sehun looked up, grin still plastered on thin lips, eyes disappearing into slits. "I'm installing my game."  
  
Chanyeol's brow raised, quickly walking back towards his bed. "Why?"  
  
The younger shrugged, taking his shirt off and Chanyeol couldnt seem to stop himself from letting his eyes wander through the expanse of pale white skin, scrawny arms and defined colar bones.   
  
"Just coz." The boy even added before tossing his jeans somewhere across the room and changing into Chanyeol's pajamas. "Plus, I think you'll like it too."  
  
"Yeah sure." Sarcasm was written all over his voice.  
  
Sehun plopped himself back on the bed, Chanyeol's phone lost in the sheets as he spread his arms, lips still curved into a smile, crescent eyes looking straight into the elder's. "Let's go to bed."  
  
Chanyeol shook his head, smiling back at the younger as he took the boy's invitation. Arms snaked around his waist, limbs tangled under the blanket as he wrapped his arms around the younger's shoulder, letting the boy bury its face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling before leaving a gentle kiss on his colar bone. "Good night hyung."  
  
"Good night Sehun." He mumbled, face burried in silver locks as ge let himself fall into a deep slumber, yet not before he could plant a sweet kiss on the top of the younger's head.  
  
  
  
Two days later ...  
  
"You two look like shit." Kris sat across the dining table, bowl of cereal in hand, face painfully glowing at seven o'clock the morning.  
  
"Morons stayed up all night." Baekhyun snorted. "They share the room now. I cant stand rooming with Chanyeol anymore."  
  
"Oh" Luhan piped up. Eyebrows wiggling. "Did they do the .. you know.." The elder even snorted.  
  
Kyungsoo laughed. "I dont know if it'll actually be better if they really just fucked. At least they'd get some sleep once their done."  
  
"Kyungsoo." It was Minseok, choking on his cereal. "Foul words. Bad images. Breakfast. Eating."  
  
"Dont act so pure Baozi." Jongin ran across the kitched right before the elder could chuck his spoon at the dancer. "Anyway, those two had been staying up all night playing that stupid game Tao made Sehun play."  
  
  
"Ah! Flappy bird!" Jongdae bounced, rummaging through the pockets of backpack in search for his phone. "I started playing yesterday. Shit's pretty addictive."  
  
"What?! Really?! What's your score?!" The two _idiots_ \- Chanyeol and Sehun - in question asked in perfect unison, leaving the mouths of the members agape.  
  
"168." Jongdae grinned.  
  
"Fuck you! Fuck everything! I'm selling my soul to the devil!"

A/N: COZ FLAPPY FUCKING BIRDS ISTG


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : A FLAPPY BIRD FANFICTION  
 **# of chapters** : oneshot  
 **Word Count** : almost 2k-ish  
 **Pairing** : KaiSoo | side!ChanHun | ninja!BaekSoo if you're malicious enough  
 **Bands** : EXO (main)  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warning** : xx  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters. Hates all go to flappy bird.  
 **Prompt** : flappy bird  
 **PDF Download Link:** xx  
 **Summary** : Exo playing flappy bird. nuff said  
 **A/N** : cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/660290). originally posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rineolus/status/430565724177063936). typed directly on my phone, unedited, no spellcheks etc.

Kyungsoo huffed, stirring the pot of kimchi stew he was cooking with a little bit more force than required, spilling some sauce on the stove. He just frowned, thinking that he would have to clean his own mess once he’s done – more chores the better, he thought.

The company had finally decided to give them a break that had been long overdue and all Kyungsoo could do was be bored to death. He had already scrubbed every corner of their bathroom, finding some gross, extremely suspicious substances on stuck on the shower wall that he really didn’t want to even know what. He had sorted their snap collection by color, only to redo it again a few minutes later to arrange by who bought it. He had also replied to about fifty messages in their fanboard, posing as a fan in about two three occasions and leaving messages like _D.O. oppa is so cool_ or _Kyungsoo oppa is so handsome_. He would have left a _Kai oppa is so good looking_ if the younger just wasn’t the main reason of his boredom.

The constant hovering presence that used to follow Kyungsoo around had somehow disappeared and it was creating a fuss in the depths of his core. He already grown accustomed to Jongin’s bugging and endless desire for skinship and the absence of such demands was starting to drive Kyungsoo insane. He had concluded that he was starting to suffer from withdrawal the moment he started throwing and hitting random things once he realized that the younger wasn’t hanging with him anymore. It had been almost 72 hours and it was definitely driving him nuts. Jongin didn’t even sleep in their shared bedroom the previous night. It was definitely getting out of hand.

“Soo.”

“Yeah?”

“Soo.”

“What?!”

“I think you just set your soup on fire.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as he quickly grabbed the cover of the pot he was using and the covered the flaming soup. He had been too engrossed thinking about his miseries that he forgot he set the store to its highest setting.

“Sorry.” He mumbled as he turned the stove off and dejectedly sat on the kitchen table, lips pouted and eyes in the brink of crying. “Everything’s just falling apart.” He even added before he covered his face and started sobbing.

The newcomer just chuckled, patting his back. “Is this because of Jongin?” He nodded. “You’re overreacting Soo.”

Kyungsoo raised his head, eyes stained with tears, flaring with frustration. “I am most definitely not! Do you know how long has he not talked to me?! Five hours, Baek! Five fucking hours!”

“He’s just across the hall.” Baekhyun deadpanned. Kyungsoo wanted to strangle the elder.

“That just makes it worse! He’s just across the hall and he can’t even spare two seconds to say hi to his boyfriend and check if I haven’t hanged myself yet.” Kyungsoo shot a glare at the door across the hall, silently wishing for the whole room combust along with its inhabitants. “I swear to god, one more hour and I will poison Chanyeol and Sehun’s dinner.”

Baekhyun just shook his head; giving Kyungsoo’s back another pat before retreating back to his own room only to come back a few minutes later with his wallet and keys in hand. Kyungsoo looked at his bandmate, question written all over tear socked eyes.

“Go change.” Baekhyun pulled him off the table, pushing him towards his bedroom. “You’re coming with me.”

“Where?”

The elder smirked, mischief swirling in the brown orbs. “If you think your boyfriend doesn’t have time for you then show him what he’s missing.”

“Hey.” Jongin rolled on Baekhyun’s bed, eyes attached on the screen of his phone, thumbs constantly tapping.

“Shh.” The pair crouched on the bed across the room hushed in unison. It would have amazed Jongin if the two hadn’t been doing the same thing in the last couple of days. “Shut up and play.”

“But I’m hungry.” He pouted; dark eyes painfully watching the pixel art on the screen of his phone quickly fall down as the words _Game Over_ flashed – big and orange – as his body squirmed in frustration. He would have screamed if he just didn’t know that Junmyeon was just in the living room, very much willing to chuck a coffee table at them the next time they made any loud, extremely unnecessary noises.

“So am I.” Sehun stared at him coldly. Younger’s eyes exhausted from the all nighters they just pulled the night before. “But do you hear me whining? No. Now quit it. Less droning, more playing. We have a high score to beat.”

Chanyeol just grinned at him, almost too blinding in the midst of the dark room. None of them had even bothered to open the blinds and just agreed that any time spent on doing something else was never going to be worth it. Playing the stupid game Zitao introduced to them was apparently more important than anything else. Baekhyun even tried on tricking them that their apartment building was on fire and the elder only got a wave and a frown from Sehun and Chanyeol. Jongin was too busy to even acknowledge the vocalist’s presence. Luhan tried calling Sehun, only to be hung up on after getting cursed at and getting blamed over Sehun’s bird’s death.

It wasn’t until three stomachs grumbled at the same time that all three of them decided that it probably was time to fill their stomachs since it had been almost twelve hours since they last had a decent meal. Jongin could almost hear his phalanges cracking from the constant tapping as he let go of his phone, and stuck it in his pocket. Sehun groaned from across the room as Chanyeol massaged the younger’s shoulders. He just scrunched his nose and threw a pillow to the couple. “Stop flirting. I’m hungry.”

“Are you sure you wanna go out there though?” Chanyeol chuckled, backhugging Sehun as the pair walked towards him. “The last time you did, Kyungsoo was about to set you on fire.”

Jongin just bit his lips as he thought about his boyfriend’s face when they last saw each other. Kyungsoo’s ears were red and nose flaring in anger, screaming about how he’s wasting his time a stupid game over spending their vacation together. Jongin felt offended – flappy bird definitely, and most certainly not a stupid game. It’s an extremely interactive game that helped him in sharpening his reflexes and the connection between his brain and his fingers. It also relieves his stress, and replaces it by a more intense yet more pleasant one. Tremendoulsy maddening yet awfully addictive.

“Eeh. He’ll get over it.” He shrugged before walking out of the room, ready to be bitch slapped by his own boyfriend yet the assault he was expecting never came. There was only an awfully empty living room, with a Junmyeon comfortably sitting on the floor, watching some foreign movie while eating a bowl of jajangmyun. “Hyung? You’re alone?”

Junmyeon averted his eyes to the three, tilting his head on the side, eyes filled with surprise. “Wow you’re all still alive.”

“One of wouldn’t stay alive for too long though.” Chanyeol snickered, still latching on Sehun. “Not as soon as Kyungsoo finds out that Jongin’s finally out.”

The leader switched his attention back to the television. “Kyungsoo’s not here. He also burnt our dinner. I order jajangmyun for everybody. It’s on the table.”

“Where’s Kyungsoo?” Jongin frowned. “He didn’t tell me he’s leaving.”

“Baek took him clubbing I think and something about showing you what you’re missing.” Junmyeon shrugged as he chewed on a mouthful of noodles. Chanyeol and Sehun had already disappeared in the kitchen as soon as the pair heard about having food on the table.

“Clubbing where?” Jongin’s brow raised as his hands quickly fumbled with his pocket, looking for his phone.

“Don’t know. It’s Baek. You know how he is. Probably somewhere downtown. I heard Luhan and Tao are going too.”

Jongin just huffed at the uselessness of their leader. He knew Kyungsoo more than anybody and he also knew that the elder had never liked clubs and that his boyfriend has an extremely low alcohol tolerance. He started pacing around, phone in hand like he had been doing the whole day yet for a totally different reason.

To Kyungsoo: _Hyung where are you? I’m picking you up!_

No reply.

To Baekhyun: _Where the fuck did you take Kyungsoo?!_

From Baekhyun: _Calm down. I’m already outside. Open the fucking door. I’ve been knocking._

The dancer sprinted down the hallway, kicking some shoes on his way to the door. They really should get read of some of their foot wear. It was starting to eat half of their dorm. Jong frowned, the number of shoes their group owned was not his priority at the moment. He quickly opened the door and was more than surprised when he was met by the smiling face of his boyfriend.

“Oh Jongin!” The elder exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck before planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. “I missed you so much!” Kyungsoo giggled and Jongin couldn’t do anything but sigh.

“You’re drunk. Let’s get you to bed okay?”

Kyungsoo vigorously shook his head, pulling Jongin into a tight hug. “But I don’t want to. I want to spend more time with you! I miss you so much! You didn’t even sleep in our room last night.” The elder even pouted.

Jongin glared at Baekhyun. “What the hell Baek?”

The vocalist shrugged, frowning. “Hey I wasn’t the one that ditched my boyfriend for a stupid game.” Baekhyun huffed, kicking his shoes off. “Did you even know that he’s been crying? You’re such a dickhead Jongin. Not because you see Chanyeol being coo with Sehun’s addiction, and even joined his bandwagon doesn’t mean Kyungsoo would be okay with you doing the same. Those two are idiots. You know that.”

“Hey! That’s offensive!” Chanyeol piped up, voice booming all the way from the kitchen.

“I .. I didn’t know he was crying.” Jongin looked at the still giggling Kyungsoo.

“How would you? You were too busy with your stupid game.” Baekhyun’s frown softened, patting Kyungsoo’s head before glaring back at Jongin. “I brought him to the mall then we went straight to the M dorm, not to the club. I’m not that stupid. He’s not drunk. He’s just high on nitrous oxide. Tao said Chen bought a machine, put it in the living room of their dorm and turned it on the whole day. Which reminds me.” Baekhyun ran towards the living room yelling something that sounded a lot like _Skype with M members! Everybody’s literally rolling on the floor laughing! Kris fell on his face laughing._

“Hey Soo.” Jongin mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo. The elder had finally stopped giggling yet the sniffling coming from somewhere in the crook of Jongin’s neck was totally alarming. “I’m sorry. You know I love you right?”

Kyungsoo looked up at the dancer, eyes red and cheeks flustered. “More than flappy bird?”

Jongin grinned, pressing a gentle kiss on the elder’s lips. “Way more than flappy bird.”

The next day ..

“Jongin!”

“Yeah hyung?”

“I got a new high score!”

“What?! Again?!” Jongin peeked at his boyfriend’s phone. He had finally convinced the elder to try playing the game he had been so addicted to and his boyfriend was surprisingly good at it. He frowned. “I am breaking up with you.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo pouted, sneaking a peek at his boyfriend’s phone before going on a laughing fit.

_High score: 24_

“I hate you. I hate your high score.”

Sehun walked into their room, eyes still glued on his phone, and Chanyeol still glued on his back. “I heard new high score.”

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin huffed, pushing Kyungsoo’s phone under Sehun’s nose, making the younger frown. “I know right?”

_High score: 68_

GUYS I'M ON A ROLL


End file.
